Sweet Dreams (1)
Sei gegrüßt, verehrtes Menschenkind. Sicherlich kannst du nicht schlafen und ließt diesen Text hier deshalb. Du hast Glück, mein Kind. Heute Nacht möchte ich dich mit auf eine Reise nehmen. Eine Reise tief in die Herzen deiner Nachbarn, Freunde und Familienmitglieder. Jeder von euch hat Wünsche, Sehnsüchte und Ängste, denen er nur zu gerne nachgibt und für deren Befriedigung er alles tun würde. Euer ganzes Sein ist erfüllt von dem egoistischen Trieb, alles zu tun, um Macht, Ansehen und Reichtum zu erlangen. Aber was wäre, wenn man diese Dinge ganz leicht per Fingerschnippen bekommen könnte? Einfach so, ohne Grund und ohne Mühe. Nur für ein kleines Entgelt, das sich in der Belustigung eures unbekannten Gönners äußert? Würdest du dieses Angebot annehmen und deine Wünsche ganz in die Hände dieses Gönners legen? Wenn ja, bist du wirklich sehr töricht, mein Kind. Aber das macht nichts. So seid ihr Menschen nun mal und so werdet ihr auch immer sein. Und das ist gut so. Ansonsten wäre ich ja arbeitslos und müsste die Freude aufgeben, euch ein Lachen zu schenken. Wer ich bin, fragst du, mein liebes Kind? Nun, meinen Namen werde ich dir nicht verraten. Ansonsten wäre das Spiel langweilig. Aber du darfst mich Cheshire nennen. Ich will dein Führer durch dieses Wunderland sein, das stets mit offenen Pforten auf Gäste wartet. Aber nun Beeilung! Lass uns dem tristen Spiel des Lebens mit einem Joker entfliehen und in unseren ersten süßen Traum eintauchen! Denn das Grauen kommt auf leisen Pfoten und sanft wie ein Schlaflied. Erster Traum: Die Katze und die Krähe "Ich liebe dich, sagte der Vogel zur Katze. Ich möchte dir ganz nahe sein. Wie du willst, meinte die Katze – und fraß den Vogel auf." Helga Schäferling „''Ich muss es ihm einfach sagen....“, murmelte ich immer wieder vor mich hin und lief unruhig in meinem Zimmer auf und ab, „Ich werde es heute schaffen! Los, Rina, du schaffst das!“'' Allerdings verlor ich gleich wieder den Mut, als mein Blick auf mein Abbild im Spiegel vor mir fiel. Ich sah einfach zu unauffällig aus. Wie sollte ich ihm denn je im Gedächtnis bleiben mit diesem unauffälligen Gesicht? Natürlich, ich hatte schon mit ihm geredet. 26 Mal, um genau zu sein. 26 Mal um die 30 Worte Tendenz abwärts. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn er sich überhaupt noch an meinen Namen erinnerte. Geschweige denn an die Inhalte unserer kurzen Konversationen, in denen für mich die Welt immer für einen Augenblick rosenrot wurde. Nein, er würde sich nie erinnern. Aber ich erinnerte sich an jede Kleinigkeit, die ich jemals über ihn aufgeschnappt hatte. Ich wusste, dass er mit eigentlich Namen >Akeno Kyoya Kurose< heißen sollte, aber da seine Eltern nicht verheiratet waren, hatte er darauf bestanden, den Nachnamen seiner Mutter zu tragen, sodass nun >Akeno Kyoya Amano< daraus geworden war. Ich wusste genau, dass er 174 Zentimeter groß war und 65 Kilogramm wog. Das hatte ich bei der ärztlichen Untersuchung in der Schule einer Liste entnommen. Genauso wie seine Blutgruppe. AB Positiv. Sie passte perfekt zu seinem Charakter. Blut lügt eben nicht. '' ''Ich wusste genau, welche Band er derzeit am liebsten hörte. Eine Rock-Band namens >Hollow< die unbekannter nicht hätte sein können. Aber das machte ihn eben so einzigartig. Er hörte Musik, die niemand kannte und das, obwohl er so beliebt war und sein Ruf darunter hätte leiden können. Ach, was dachte ich da bloß? Akeno würde niemals unbeliebt werden. Dafür war er zu sehr das, was alle Mädchen wollten und was Jungs schätzen. '' ''Ja, er war viel zu freundlich und gutaussehend um unbeliebt zu werden. Immerhin verteilte er regelmäßig Komplimente an die unbeliebteren Schüler und Schülerinnen und lud sie zu gemeinsamen Aktivitäten ein, damit sie auch in die Klassengemeinschaft kommen konnten. Dazu kam seine Hilfsbereitschaft und sein Mut, mit dem er Schwächere immer verteidigte. '' ''So hatte er auch mich schon einmal vor dem Klassenrüpel Kageshima verteidigt. Das war der Moment gewesen, in dem das kleine Herz meiner Wenigkeit für diesen blondhaarigen Engel Feuer gefangen hatte. „''Geht es dir gut?“, hatte er mit seiner angenehmen, weichen Stimme fragt und seine warmen Hände auf meine Schultern gelegt, sodass ich das Gefühl hatte, zu schmelzen.'' Ich hatte nicht antworten können. Zu sehr hatte ich mich in dem flüssigen Blick der Augen von der Farbe der kalten See im Norden verloren. Erst, als der Blondhaarige seine Frage noch zwei Male wiederholt hatte, konnte ich antworten: „J-ja.... Ich bin... gut... uhm... ich meine, mir geht es.... gut... ich bin... in Ordnung... denke ich....“ Ich wollte im Boden versinken, aber er hatte mich nur angelächelt und ein ehrliches „Ich bin erleichtert.“ von sich gegeben. Seitdem hat er mir immer wieder ein Lächeln und ein fröhliches >Guten Morgen!< geschenkt und ich schloss dieses Lächeln tief in mein Herz um es immer wieder wie einen kostbaren Schatz hervorholen und betrachten zu können, wenn es mir schlecht ging. '' ''Ich wollte es besitzen, dieses Lächeln. Ich wollte, dass er nur für mich so lächelt und das ich der einzige Grund war, der ihm ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Und genau deswegen musste ich ihm meine Gefühle gestehen. '' ''Die Erinnerungen und Gedankengänge hatten meinen Mut wieder reanimiert, sodass ich nun mehr oder weniger bereit war, Akeno nun gegenüberzutreten. So nahm ich meine Schultasche und schaute noch einmal auf meinen Digitalwecker auf dem Nachtschrank. Das Datum zeigte den 14. März. White Day. Der Tag, an dem die Jungs den Mädchen, von denen sie etwas zum Valentinstag bekommen hatten, ein Dankeschön überreichten. Selbstverständlich hatte ich Akeno auch etwas zum Valentinstag geschenkt so wie jedes andere Mädchen. An sich war das Geschenk dazu gedacht gewesen, dass er meine Gefühle bemerkt, aber das hat nicht geklappt. Aber heute würde er mir sicherlich ein Gegengeschenk geben und ich würde ihn um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bitten um ihm meine Gefühle zu gestehen. So zumindest der Plan Als Akeno in der Pause auf mich zukam und breit lächelte, hätte ich fast vergessen, was ich tun wollte, wurde aber von dem Päckchen, das er mir in die Hand drückte und seiner Stimme wieder aus dem Meer in seinen Augen gerissen: „Hier, mein Dankeschön für dein Geschenk zum Valentinstag, Kitamura-San!“ „''Vielen Dank... Sag mal, Amano-Kun, könnte... ich dich kurz sprechen? Allein, meine ich...“, fragte ich unsicher und sah kurz über seine Schulter zu seinen Freunden.'' Kurz wurde das Meer seiner Augen durch sich vor Verwunderung weitenden Pupillen etwas verdrängt, ehe der Blonde lächelte: „Aber natürlich. Komm, wir gehen ein Stück von den anderen weg.“ So begaben wir uns an den Eingang der Sporthalle, fernab vom Lärm des Pausenhofes. '' „''So, was wolltest du nun?“, fragte mein Schwarm und schaute mit neugierigem Blick zu mir herunter. '' ''Ich schluckte und versuchte, die Worte dazu zu bringen, aus meinem Mund zu kommen. All meine lange Vorbereitung, all die zurechtgelegten Sätze waren dahin. Wofür hatte ich denn so ewig überlegt, wie ich ihm sagen soll, was ich fühle?! Sicher nicht dafür, dass es mir entglitt, sobald der Augenblick gekommen war, an dem ich nicht mehr zurück konnte. '' ''Schließlich konnte ich doch an einem Gedankenfetzen aus meiner Vorbereitung festhalten, auch wenn dieser der war, der mir am wenigsten gefallen hatte: „ Amano-Kun, ich muss dir dringend etwas sagen. Ich fürchte, ich habe mich in dich verliebt und das schon sehr lange... eigentlich wollte ich es dir am Valentinstag mit der Schokolade klar machen, aber das hat irgendwie nicht geklappt... Deswegen... muss es jetzt wohl so gehen.. Ich wollte eigentlich nur, dass du es weißt und ich wollte fragen ob du vielleicht mit mir...“ Weiter kam ich nicht, da Akeno mich nur mitleidig ansah. Jetzt würde gleich der Korb folgen. Natürlich. Als ob jemand wie ich jemals an einen solchen Jungen heranreichen würde.... „''Entschuldige, Kitamura-San, du bist wirklich ein nettes Mädchen, aber ich habe bereits eine Freundin...“, sagte der blonde Engel schließlich die Worte, die meine ganze Welt zerstörten, in dieser weichen Stimme, die ich so liebte.'' Zu meiner Verwunderung weinte ich nicht und begann auch nicht, darum zu Betteln, dass er es doch mit mir versuchen solle. '' ''Stattdessen wurde mir nur schlecht, als ich sah, wie Sasame, ein Mädchen aus unserer Parallelklasse angelaufen kam, sich Akeno um den Hals warf und ihn schließlich von mir wegholte. Sie war es also, die ihm und mir im Wege stand. Kein Wunder, dass ich sie mit ihren hellen Haaren und der hohen Piepsstimme schon immer gehasst hatte. Ich musste gespürt haben, dass sie mir Akeno wegnehmen wollte. Der restliche Tag zog einfach an mir vorbei und ich nahm alles nur noch wie durch Watte wahr. Ich taumelte wie ein Zombie durch die Gänge der Schule und auch durch die Straßen in Richtung meines Zuhauses. Alles, was ich spürte war Leere. Leere und ungebändigter Hass gegen Sasame, dieses verdammte kleine Püppchen. Ich war so sehr auf meinen Hass konzentriert, dass ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ich in eine völlig falsche Richtung gelaufen war. Als mir dann mein Irrtum auffiel, war meine ganze Energie zusammen mit dem Hass aufgebraucht und ich stand einfach in der menschenleeren Straße, während ich schließlich doch den salzigen Schleier von Tränen bemerkte, der die Lichter der Stadt zu einem Gemisch aus Farben verschwimmen lies. „''Ach, mein liebes Menschenkind, was betrübt dein Herz denn so, dass du in dem Meer deiner eigenen Seele ertrinken musst?“, riss mich schließlich eine geschmeidige Stimme aus meinem Schluchzen und Weinen und ich blinzelte den Rest der Tränen weg um einen klaren Blick auf mein Gegenüber erhaschen zu können.'' Unter einer Straßenlaterne nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt stand ein junger Mann, vielleicht etwas älter als ich, der einen langen schwarzen Mantel mit einigen Ketten und Schnallen trug. Seine zerzausten Haare wirkten unter dem Licht der Straßenlaterne schon fast silbern und ich hätte schwören können, dass ich zwischen ihnen ein Paar Katzenohren sehen konnte, aber dies stellte sich schnell als optische Täuschung heraus. Wahrscheinlich war er ein Cosplayer, der einen Katzenjungen aus irgendeinem Anime darstellen wollte. Für diese Theorie sprachen auch seine Augen, deren Farbe wohl mit einer Kontaktlinse zu einem dunklen Bernsteinton verändert worden war und deren Pupille scheinbar künstlich vergrößert worden waren wie bei einer Katze bei Nacht. '' ''Mir war der Typ ehrlich gesagt ziemlich unheimlich, weshalb ich eigentlich einfach weitergehen wollte, aber irgendwas an seinen Augen hinderte mich daran: „Wer bist du?“ „''Nur ein Nachtschwärmer, den das Licht angelockt hat.“, antwortete der seltsame Cosplayer, „Also, was bringt dich zum weinen, meine Liebe? Trennung der Eltern? Schlechte Noten? Eine unglückliche Liebe?“'' Bei letzterem zuckte ich kurz zusammen. Ich wusste nicht, wieso, aber irgendwie kam mir der Katzenjunge bekannt vor. Es war, als würde ich mit einem längst vergessenen Freund reden. Unheimlich und doch so vertraut wie ein Deja-vu. Seine Worte hüllten mich ein wie ein Schlaflied aus Kindertagen und wiegte mich in eine derartige Ruhe, dass ich einfach meine ganze Geschichte rund um mein Leid mit Akeno erzählte. Eigentlich wollte ich es nicht, aber meine Lippen waren wie verzaubert, während ich weiter in den Augen des sonderbaren Fremden versank und meine bewussten Handlungen langsam aber sicher meinem Geist entglitten. „''Das klingt furchtbar. Sicherlich hast du sehr gelitten.“, schnurrte der Fremde, nachdem ich meine Rede beendet hatte, und begann dann zu lächeln, „Aber heute scheinst du doch etwas Glück zu haben, mein Kind. Ich möchte dir nämlich ein Angebot machen: Ich verspreche dir die Liebe desjenigen, von dem du sprachst, sofern du es wünschst. Ich verlange nichts als Gegenleistung. Meine Wenigkeit möchte das Schauspiel lediglich ein wenig beobachten.“'' Ohne zu zögern hörte ich mich eine Zustimmung murmeln und schüttelte die mir dargebotene Hand mit den silbernen Krallen um den Pakt so zu besiegeln. Danach wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und ich wachte in meinem Bett wieder auf. '' ''Seit diesem Tag war Akeno wirklich freundlich zu mir und nannte mich seine Freundin. Er hatte sich sogar dafür entschuldigt, dass er mir einen Korb gegeben hatte. Der Katzenjunge hatte also wirklich Wort gehalten. Ich war glücklich! Das heißt... ich hätte glücklich sein sollen, aber da gab es noch eine Sache, die mich störte.... Sasame war immer noch hinter Akeno her und manchmal sah er sie an, als würde er noch immer etwas für sie empfinden. Wenn sie doch einfach verschwinden würde.... '' ''Ich hasste sie wirklich mit jedem Tag, an dem sie angekrochen kam und Akeno anbettelte, sie doch wieder zurück zu nehmen, mehr. '' ''Genauso hasste ich sein Zögern, wenn er sie abwies, das mit jedem mal ein wenig länger andauerte. Es war, als würde man ihn einfach fernsteuern und seine Gefühle für das Püppchen wären noch da. Wenn nicht bald etwas passierte, würden die Gefühle für dieses Miststück vielleicht sogar die Oberhand gewinnen. Wie sehr ich mir doch wünschte, dass man ihr einfach den dürren Hals umdrehte oder die kleine Zunge herausschnitt, damit sie endlich schwieg! '' ''Dieser Wunsch verfolgte mich bis in meine Träume. Ich träumte wirklich immer wieder davon, wie ich ihrem jämmerlichen kleinen Leben ein Ende bereitete. Jedes Mal, wenn ich träumte, fand ich mich in einem dunklen Schuppen wieder, den man aus nicht zusammenpassenden Holzplanken zusammengebaut hatte und der nach Tod und Schlimmerem stank. Vor mir, nur mit einem dünnen Nachthemd bekleidet, saß diese Schlampe von Sasame mit Kabelbindern gefesselt und heulte vor sich hin. „''Bitte, lass mich endlich nach Hause!“, winselte sie jedes Mal und immer fand ihr Gebettel kein Gehör.'' Ich ging um sie herum und betrachtete sie. Ich hatte ihre beschissenen Haare, auf die sie so stolz gewesen war, noch bei ihr Zuhause abrasiert und in den Müll verfrachtet, damit es bis hierher keine Spuren von ihr gab. Jetzt musste ich nur noch diese Augen, die Akeno zum Zweifeln brachten, beseitigen.... Ehe ich wirklich realisierte, was ich tat, drückte ich auch schon meine Daumen in ihre Augen. Sasame kreischte schrill und versuchte sich zu wehren, aber ich war um einiges Stärker als sie, was mich, wäre ich bei klarem Verstand gewesen, bestimmt gewundert hätte. So verstärkte ich in aller Seelenruhe, ganz langsam und bedächtig, den Druck auf ihre Augäpfel, bis sie unter meinen Daumen zerplatzen wie überreife Pflaumen. Ein Gemisch aus Blut, Tränen und Augenflüssigkeit rann meine Daumen hinab und das Kreischen aus dem Munde meines Opfers war noch lauter geworden, während es nun erblindet, ziellos um sich schlug wie ein Tier. '' ''Für einen Moment war ich beeindruckt, dass sie noch nicht bewusstlos vor Schmerz war, aber dann freute ich mich darüber. Mit ihren Schreien im Ohr und der Gegenwehr würde mein Sieg über sie noch viel mehr Spaß machen. Ich lehnte mich kurz zurück und betrachtete mein Werk, ehe ich mich ganz dicht zu ihrem Ohr herunterbeugte: „Weißt du, Mädchen wie du sind wirklich hassenswert. Ihr lauft herum, verdreht den Kerlen den Kopf und macht andere Mädchen wahnsinnig unglücklich. Ihr habt kein Recht auf Leben...“ Damit zog ich ein Messer aus meiner Jackentasche und setzte es an ihre Ohrmuschel. Sie kreischte wieder wie ein Schwein auf der Schlachtbank, als das Messer fast widerstandslos ihre Ohrmuschel von ihrem Schädel trennte. Miststücke wie sie hatten es nicht verdient, Akenos Stimme zu hören... Nachdem ich bei den Ohren fertig war, und sie fein säuberlich neben mich auf den Boden gelegt hatte, begann ich, Sasames bereits abgebrochene und blutige Fingernägel aus ihren Verankerungen zu reißen. Bei ihren Fußnägeln war ich genauso sorgfältig und drapierte diese ebenfalls neben den Ohren auf dem Boden neben mir. '' ''Sasame kämpfte währenddessen nicht mehr gegen mich und stöhnte nur noch hin und wieder vor Schmerzen auf. Scheinbar war sie wirklich kurz vor der Bewusstlosigkeit. Wie langweilig... So steckte ich ihr die abgetrennten Ohrmuscheln und Nägel in den Mund und hielt ihr die Lippen zusammen, während ich Nadel und Faden aus meiner Tasche holte. Das Miststück wehrte sich wieder heftig, als ich ihre Lippen fest zusammennähte und ich konnte hören, wie sie würgte, allerdings würde ihr hässliches Innenleben niemals durch ihre Lippen nach außen dringen. Nein, ich würde einen ganz anderen Weg schaffen, der ihre innere Hässlichkeit für jedermann sichtbar machte.. So begann ich, immer wieder in ihren Bauch zu stechen. '' ''Zwanzig, dreißig, vierzig.... insgesamt 66 mal stach ich zu. Selbst, als sie sich nicht mehr rührte, ich ihr Innenleben schon sehen konnte und auch dieses schon zu einer undefinierbaren Masse zerstochen hatte. Während dieser ganzen Prozedur lachte ich. Ja, ich lachte, weil ich meinen größten Gegner besiegt hatte. '' „''Na, macht es Spaß?“, hörte ich schließlich eine Stimme flüstern und das war der Punkt, an dem ich aufwachte. An einem Morgen nach einem dieser Träume prangte auf jeder Zeitung, die man in die Hände bekam, dieselbe Schlagzeile: Oberschülerin grausam verstümmelt in Waldhütte aufgefunden. Dreimal dürft ihr raten, wer diese Schülerin war. Ganz recht: Sasame. '' ''Wahrscheinlich hätte ich betroffen sein sollen, aber ich war mehr erschreckt darüber, dass sie tatsächlich gestorben war und dann auch noch auf die Weise, die ich erträumt hatte. Scheinbar hatte der seltsame Katzenjunge auch hier seine Finger im Spiel... Ich versuchte, das ganze zu verdrängen und mich stattdessen auf meine Beziehung zu Akeno zu konzentrieren. Jetzt, da Sasame uns nicht mehr im Wege stand, war er ganz anders zu mir. Ich genoss es, das wichtigste in seinem Leben zu sein. Seit das Miststück fort war, schien Akeno mich wirklich aufrichtig zu lieben und mich zum Mittelpunkt seines Lebens machen zu wollen. Er las mir jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ab und wollte jeden Tag mit mir zusammen sein. '' ''Mit der Zeit wurde mir diese Fürsorge allerdings unheimlich. Jedes mal, wenn wir uns nicht sahen, schrieb er fast im Minutentakt SMS, wo ich denn sein würde und dass er mich vermissen würde. Wenn ich mit anderen Jungs sprach, wurde er eifersüchtig und einmal erwischte ich ihn sogar dabei, wie er ein Mädchen, das mich nicht leiden konnte, würgte, weil sie angeblich über mich gelästert hatte. Das war der Punkt an dem ich Schluss machte. Allerdings begann der Terror da erst wirklich. Ich bekam jeden Tag seltsame SMS von einer unterdrückten Nummer in der Sachen standen wie >Wir gehören zusammen. Unsere Liebe ist mit Blut besiegelt.<. An meinem Schuhfach in der Schule hingen jeden Tag Karten. Erst Karten mit kitschigen Sprüchen wie >Du bist mein Leben< , dann Beileidskarten, auf denen immer standen >In stiller Trauer< und ähnliches. Ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und beschloss, den Pakt mit dem Katzenjungen zu lösen um Akeno endlich los zu werden. Allerdings hatte ich keine Anlaufstelle. Das war auch kein Wunder. Immerhin hatte ich nicht einmal seinen Namen. Stattdessen sah ich immer nur die ecke seines Mantels hinter einer Ecke verschwinden oder erhaschte einen kurzen Blick in seine Bernsteinaugen, wenn er mal wieder in der Masse an mir vorbeihuschte und dann wieder verschwand. Es war völlig egal, wie oft ich ihm nachrannte und anbrüllte, er solle stehen bleiben, er war jedes mal einfach weg. Es war, als wolle er verstecken mit mir spielen und mich ärgern. Statt seiner tauchte Akeno bloß immer wieder auf. Wenn ich von der Schule nach hause kam, stand er an der Kreuzung vor meinem Haus und wenn ich ausging, war er stets hinter irgendeiner Hausecke. Eines Tages lag sogar ein Päckchen mit toter Ratte darin in meinem Schuhfach. Ab diesem Erlebnis hatte ich zu viel Angst vor dem Rausgehen und verschanzte mich zuhause. Hier war ich sicher. Zumindest bis zu dieser einen Nacht, in der mich ein kühler Luftzug weckte. Als ich die Augen aufschlug und direkt in Akenos Augen blickte, wollte ich erst schreien, aber der Blonde legte mir eine Hand auf dem Mund. „''Shh, meine Liebste. Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich und wenn du schreist, wird noch jemand kommen und die Überraschung verderben.“, er hatte ein sanftes Glitzern in den Augen, aber seine Hand roch nach Blut und Tod.'' Ich wollte von seinen Armen springen, aber meine Handgelenke und Knöchel waren mit Kabelbindern gefesselt, sodass ich nichts anderes tun konnte, als mit unguter Vorahnung auf das zu warten, was er mir zeigen wollte. Er brachte mich tief in den Wald, zu einem Schuppen wie in meinem Traum. Akeno stieß die Tür einfach mit seiner Schuhspitze auf und trug mich hinein. Beinahe hatte ich mich übergeben müssen, da es so sehr nach Verwesung stank. Meinem Entführer schien das alles nichts auszumachen, da er mich in dem Schuppen auf eine Art Thron setzte. Als er das Licht einschaltete, konnte ich meinen Mageninhalt wirklich nicht mehr bei mir behalten. Überall auf dem Boden lagen undefinierbare Fleischbatzen, an denen Gesichter hingen, die mir allzu bekannt vorkamen: Die Gesichter meiner Familie und meiner Freunde. '' „''Aber nicht doch, Prinzessin...“, Akeno kam einen Schritt auf mich zu und küsste meine Stirn, „Ich habe nur die Personen aus dem Weg geräumt, die unserer Beziehung im Wege standen.“ Ich würgte noch einige Male ehe ich begann zu weinen und ihn anschrie: „Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?! Warum hast du meine Familie und meine Freunde getötet?“ „''Weil ich dich liebe.“, gab er schlicht zur Antwort und seine Augen wurden seelenlos und leer, während seine Stimme monoton wurde und seine Worte wie Auswendiggelernt klangen, „Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es mich ganz verrückt macht! Rina, versteh doch, diese Menschen hätten unsere Zukunft verhindern wollen! Du gehörst zu mir. Schau doch, wie sehr ich dich liebe! Ich habe diese Menschen nur für dich getötet! Ich habe Sasame nur für dich getötet.“'' Erst da begann er wieder zu lächeln. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war noch immer das selbe, süße Lächeln, das mich damals so sehr gefesselt hat. Ja, er sah immer noch aus wie ein Engel. Nun aber wie ein Todesengel. '' ''Sein weiß Hemd war voller Blut, genau wie seine Hände und auch sein Gesicht war mit dem roten Lebenssaft gesprenkelt. Sein Blick glich dem eines Toten. Genauso leer und starr, als habe ihn seine Seele verlassen. „''Du bist doch krank!“, kreischte ich außer mir. Akenos Augen flackerten durch Wut kurz auf und das Blau seiner Augen schien heller, als hätte man blaue Flammen entzündet. Mit diesem gespenstischen Blick trat er langsam mit dem Messer in seiner Hand auf mich zu.'' In der Dunkelheit hinter ihm sah ich zwei bernsteinfarbene Augen aufblitzen und wenig später trat der Katzenjunge aus den Schatten. Als ich ihn erkannte, brüllte ich schnell: „Du! Du hast gesagt, Akeno würde mich lieben! Von soetwas war nie die Rede gewesen! Mach, was auch immer du getan hast, rückgängig und rette mich!“ '' „''Kein Wort der Begrüßung? Wie unhöflich. Und dann noch direkt derlei Forderungen zu stellen. Du hast wirklich keine Erziehung genossen, mein liebes Kind.“, der seltsame Fremde lächelte schmallippig, „Außerdem liebt er dich doch. Sogar so sehr, dass er für dich tötet. Er erfüllt jeden deiner Wünsche. Das wolltest du doch. Also warum sollte ich mein Werk auflösen? Es wird doch gerade so amüsant.“ „''Das ist krank! Er wird mich töten, wenn du mir nicht hilfst! Das ist deine Schuld! Du hast nie gesagt, dass er so durchdrehen würde!“; weinte ich, „Bitte, hilf mir!“'' „''Oh mein armes Kind, habe ich wirklich nicht erwähnt, dass die menschliche Psyche derartige Eingriffe in das Gefühlsleben nicht verträgt und am Zwiespalt zwischen wahren Gefühlen und aufgezwungenen zerbricht? Ach wie taktlos von mir. Bitte entschuldige mein Versäumnis. Nun weißt du ja Bescheid.“, ich konnte den Spott in seiner Stimme deutlich hören, „Sollte mir das jemals wieder passieren, will ich nicht mehr Cheshire heißen!“'' Während er noch sprach, hatte Akeno bereits begonnen, seine Daumen in meine Augen zu drücken genau wie bei Sasame. „''Bitte, rette mich!“, bettelte ich, als Schmerz jeden klaren Gedanken unmöglich machte. Meine Welt wurde schwarz und ein kurzes Geräusch machte mir klar, dass meine Augen nun zerdrückt worden waren.'' Ich spürte heißen Atem auf meinem Gesicht, ehe ich Akeno sagen hörte: „Nun werden diese Augen nie mehr jemand anderen als mich ansehen... Du gehörst ganz allein mir, Rina...“ Danach spürte ich kaltes Metall hinter meiner Ohrmuschel und auf der anderen Seite flüsterte Cheshire, der Katzenjunge: „Na, hast du deinen Spaß? Ich schon. Weißt du, Akeno hat auch einen Wunsch. Den wollen wir ihm nun erfüllen, meinst du nicht? Es ist Showtime, Liebes.“ Ich schrie vor Schmerz, als mein Ohr abgeschnitten wurde und verstand Akenos >Wunsch<. Er wollte mich töten, so wie mein Wunsch ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, Sasame zu töten. Obwohl ich nicht mehr weinen konnte, begann ich zu schluchzen. „''Du bist wirklich keine gute Hauptdarstellerin. Na los, lache. Das hast du doch bei dem armen Kind auch gekonnt.“, flüsterte der Katzenjunge und ich spürte, wie sich seine kalten, Silberfarbenen Krallen in meine linke Brust bohrte, „Akeno will dein Herz. Das wollen wir ihm doch geben.“'' Blut rann in Sturzbächen über meinen Bauch und tränkte meine Kleidung. Die Krallen glitten einfach durch mein Fleisch, ohne auf widerstand zu treffen und lösten höllische Schmerzen aus. Meine Muskeln krampften sich zusammen und mein Körper bäumte sich in einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch von Gegenwehr auf, während meinen Lippen ein spitzer Schrei entwich. Ich vernahm ein leises Lachen: „Du bist wirklich ein unmusikalisches Vögelchen. Aber was erwartete ich auch? Eine Krähe wird auch in ihrer Todesarie nicht zur Nachtigall.“ Die Schmerzen schwächten mich zusehens. Ich spürte noch deutlich, wie Akeno mir die Finger- und Zehennägel ausriss und wie Cheshire meine Rippen über meinem Herzen einfach zerbrach und so aus dem Weg schaffte. Das Knacken war widerlich. Genau wie das schmatzende Geräusch, mit dem die Luft in meinen Brustkorb drang. „''Keine Sorge, mein Kind. Gleich ist es vorbei.“, raunte der Katzenjunge und faste mit seinen kalten Fingern mein Herz, „Träume süß, du törichte kleine Krähe.“'' Nach diesen Worten wurde alles schwarz. I'll show you another sweet dream next night Nun mein Kind, unsere erste Reise ist nun beendet. Hattest du deinen Spaß oder drückt die Schlaflosigkeit immer noch schwer? Wie? Du sagst ebenfalls, ich sei wahnsinnig, einem unschuldigen Kind wie dir derlei Dinge vorzutragen? Sicherlich bin ich verrückt, aber das sind wir doch alle in diesem Wunderland, das sich Erde nennt. Das Grauen lauert doch überall in den Herzen der Menschen und vergiftet ihren Verstand wie Quecksilber den Hutmacher. Nun schlafe gut und träume süß, mein Kind. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden uns bald wiedersehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht bist du ja der nächste Protagonist, wenn sich der Vorhang für eine neue Szenerie des Schreckens öffnet und ich einer schlaflosen Seele ein Wiegenlied des Grauens singe. Damit auf wiedersehen und eine angenehme Nachtruhe. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Traum